1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to device controls and, particularly, to an electronic device control preventing accidental operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers and notebook computers often utilize a power control and a reset control. In use, the electronic device may be inadvertently powered down by accidental activation of the controls, resulting in possible data loss.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.